


Ready

by RQ_drabbles (ravenclawsquill)



Series: Drabbles [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nervous Harry, Pensieves, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/RQ_drabbles
Summary: Harry had been planning his proposal for months, but now that the big day had arrived, he felt horribly nervous.





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for [Week Eight of H/D LDWS Round 9](https://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1483937.html).
> 
> The prompt was "Pensieve" and the exact word count required was 100. Excluding scene breaks, dashes and ellipses, this drabble meets the word limit.
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta, [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/profile).

“Are you sure you're ready?” Hermione had asked when Harry confessed his plan.

“Of course,” he’d laughed – but now that the big day had arrived, Harry felt horribly nervous.

In a bid to calm himself, he took out his Pensieve and poured a phial of shimmering mist into the bowl.

Memories of Draco played out before him: a rejected handshake, a bitter rivalry … their first kiss, lazy Sunday mornings, explosive sex and uncontrollable laughter.

When the scenes finished, Harry’s confidence had returned. He checked the ring box was still in his pocket and headed for the Floo.

He was ready.


End file.
